Regard
by shilya von lebbs
Summary: Tokito n'aime pas ses rêves. Elle ne croit pas aux rêves prémonitoires. Et que dire lorsqu'un rêve semble s'incarner dans la réalité ? -OS-


_J'ai relu la scène du combat entre Akira et Tokito. J'ai vu un film bizarre hyper onirique. Et j'ai eu envie d'écrire ça. Voilà :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Dans l'obscurité du songe

Il y a ce regard.

Ses cartes volent et coupent

C'est étrange, tout bouge, tout tangue

La réalité paraît se déliter sous les effets de l'inconscient.

Il y a ces cartes qui volent elles représentent toutes, sans exception, la mort. En effet, elles en sont comme des messagères, avec leurs étranges ailes noires et leur capacité à détruire tout ce avec quoi elles entrent en contact.

Sous le soleil sombre comme trop chargé d'encre

Elles font leur travail de mort

Sur des ombres humanoïdes informes qui s'écroulent après chaque passage des cartes tueuses.

Elle, Tokito, c'est comme si elle était en dehors de cette drôle de réalité.

Tout en se sentant intimement concernée.

Elle regarde ses cartes animées de leur vie propre.

Dans l'obscurité du songe, il y a aussi, de façon furtive et intrigante, les visages des membres de sa garde rapprochée. Pique, Coeur, Carreau, Trèfle. Ils sont comme elle : spectateurs de la destruction des âmes.

Ce rêve est vraiment étrange.

Le soleil noir recouvre tout le paysage de noir. Les plaines deviennent couvertes de cette encre particulière décor apocalyptique.

Et derrière cette noirceur

Dans le léger froissement du voile onirique

Il y a le regard.

Qui n'appartient à personne. Ou alors à tout le monde.

Le regard qui pèse sur la scène.

Ce n'est pas son regard à elle. Ni même celui de Pique, Coeur, Carreau ou Trèfle.

C'est un regard étranger -et si familier tout à la fois- qui vient s'immiscer dans son inconscient et la fait frissonner.

Soudain

La scène se délite, se brise comme un miroir et les cartes tueuses se volatilisent.

Il fait toujours aussi noir mais le paysage est doux. Etrange. Un paysage de forêt montagneuse. Il n'y a pas de son, pas de mouvement. Simplement une étendue d'arbres. Et, toujours, cette sensation du regard.

Cette fois, elle n'est pas en dehors de la scène.

Elle est au milieu de ces arbres et elle tourne son corps pour chercher à capter cette sensation de regard pesant.

Le rêve se trouble encore

Mais, une fraction de seconde, elle croit réussir à le capter.

Avant qu'il ne s'évapore.

Elle n'arrive plus à le retrouver.

Pourtant, elle le sent sur ses épaules. Et le songe tressaute, sursaute, bientôt, le paysage calme se modifie pour n'être plus de cendres après l'incendie. Elle est toujours là, au milieu des arbres calcinés, elle ne comprend pas, n'a pas peur, elle est simplement intriguée.

* * *

Tokito n'aime pas ses rêves.

Encore moins celui-ci.

Lorsqu'elle émerge, elle ne peut s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle a passé une très mauvaise nuit. Ce qui la met d'autant plus de mauvaise humeur.

Ce n'est pas tant d'avoir rêvé de destruction, de morts ou de paysage apocalyptique qui l'interroge. C'est cette sensation de subir un invisible regard. Ces pupilles qu'elle n'a presque pas réussi à voir mais qu'elle a, pourtant, bien senties. Sur chacune des scènes, elles étaient là. Sans explication. Muettes, étrangères et familières en même temps. Sentiment beaucoup trop étrange pour qu'elle parvienne à y poser des mots.

Elle se frotte le visage en grommelant.

Elle ne croit pas aux rêves prémonitoires. Ni même aux significations qu'ils pourraient avoir. Les rêves ne sont rien. Juste des images envoyées par le subconscient pour faire chier.

Les cartes, en revanche, parlent vrai.

Elle saisit les siennes et en retourne une.

Son cœur rate un battement lorsqu'elle découvre l'image renvoyée.

Pourquoi des yeux ? Elle en cherche la signification. Cela signifie-t-il une surveillance accrue ? Une méfiance à avoir ? Pourquoi sa carte a-t-elle un lien si proche avec son rêve ?

Elle soupire et balance son tas de carte.

Elle se sent énervée.

Elle n'aime pas ses rêves. Ne les a jamais aimé. Et n'aime pas que ses cartes puissent délivrer d'énigmatiques messages aussi liés à eux.

La voix de Pique, de l'autre côté de la porte, la sort de son apathie. Les trois autres Taishiro l'attendent. Elle a envie de leur dire d'aller tous se faire foutre. Mais elle sait qu'elle doit y aller. Et là, ce n'est pas un rêve. Elle va _vraiment_ subir une énième réunion ennuyante.

* * *

En réalité, c'est une belle lutte. Elle n'en attendait pas autant. A croire que la haine et la rage donnent une force insoupçonnée aux êtres.

Elle envoie, coup sur coup, et il encaisse avant de riposter.

Elle ne pensait pas qu'il tiendrait aussi longtemps. Qu'il se débrouillerait aussi bien. C'était marrant, au début. De voir qu'il ne s'écroulait pas en moins de deux. Mais à présent, ça commence à l'agacer. Elle n'en peut plus de le voir se relever après chaque chute. D'où trouve-t-il cette puissance ? Cette volonté ?

Elle redouble d'ardeur mais il ne lâche pas.

Et le combat continue.

Détruisant tout sur son passage.

Elle a rarement vécu un combat d'une telle intensité. Elle est rarement tombée face à un tel adversaire.

Elle s'acharne comme il s'acharne. Entre lune et glace.

Et tout à coup, quelque chose se brise. Quelque chose change. Comme se froisse le voile onirique de l'inconscient. Elle sent qu'il n'est plus le même. Sa puissance est hautement différente.

Il y a un instant en suspend.

C'est juste le temps d'un battement de cœur. Ou d'un soupir étouffé.

Pourtant, ça lui paraît être une éternité. Alors que l'aura de l'autre se déploie presque à l'infini. C'en est surprenant. Où trouve-t-il toute cette force ? Elle reste figée, un instant, à le regarder.

Et soudain

Lui aussi, la regarde.

Il a ouvert les yeux.

Tandis que la morsure du froid s'accentue et que son énergie n'a rien à voir avec celle qu'il avait auparavant.

Elle reste figée.

Elle ne comprend pas.

Se reprenant bien vite, elle teste. Il arrive à voir ses mouvements. Il n'est pas censé réussir ! Elle se retrouve balayée avant d'avoir pu dire _ouf_.

Elle entend son cœur battre d'incompréhension.

Avec un temps de retard, elle le sent repartir à l'assaut. Il vient vers elle. Il est sur elle. Et

Il a ce geste

Inattendu.

Elle sens la chaleur de ses doigts sous son menton.

Et ses yeux qui la regardent.

Son cœur rate un battement. Elle n'a presque plus de souffle. Soudainement, elle a envie de dire

_C'était toi, n'est-ce pas ?_

_C'était toi, dans ce rêve._

_C'était le même regard, le même poids des pupilles._

_Pourquoi étais-tu là ? Alors qu'on ne se connaissait même pas encore._

Elle repense à sa carte. A son rêve.

Elle ne croit pas aux rêves prémonitoires. Mais elle croit aux cartes. Et si, finalement, les deux n'étaient que des dérivés d'une même chose ?

C'en est trop. Elle refuse que ses croyances et convictions puissent être bousculées de la sorte. Il est totalement idiot d'avancer que ça ait pu être lui, le regard caché dans les draps du songe et du sommeil.

Elle rompt leur lien à coup de sabre.

Le contact n'aura duré qu'une seconde à peine.

Mais pour elle, c'était comme une éternité. Une éternité à contempler les yeux qui l'ont hantée depuis ce rêve, fait quelques jours auparavant. Une éternité à ne pas comprendre. Une éternité à observer ce qui, jusque-là, n'était qu'un énième tour du subconscient. Une éternité, c'est bien trop.

Tokito n'aime pas ses rêves.

Elle aime encore moins lorsque ses rêves s'incarnent en une réalité.

Alors elle s'en défend comme elle peut.

Pourtant, au fond d'elle, elle a aimé la voir, cette réalité. Elle a aimé le contempler, ce regard intrigant. Elle aurait presque souri d'avoir trouvé une explication à l'étrangeté du songe.

Mais il est encore trop tôt pour qu'elle lui dise

_Tu sais, j'ai rêvé de toi. Avant même qu'on ne se rencontre._

Pour l'heure, ils sont ennemis. Pour l'heure, ils doivent s'affronter. Ils cherchent à mettre l'autre à terre. Ils cherchent à tuer.

Mais peut-être qu'un jour, elle le dira

_C'est comme si je t'avais toujours connu_.

* * *

_Reviews ? :3_


End file.
